


Ниже

by leoriel



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: — Ниже, еще ниже, — выдохнул Джейми. — Ох, Господи.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573281) by [heartequals (savvygambols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals). 



— Ниже, еще ниже, — выдохнул Джейми. — Ох, Господи.   
— Так хорошо? — спросил Чип, его голос немного дрожал.   
— Чип, ты лучший! Только нельзя ли немного сильнее?  
— Вот так? — уточнил Чип, стиснув пальцы.   
— Еще сильнее, — попросил Джейми. — Сильнее… вот так. Боже, да.   
— Еще немного и сломается, — предупредил Чип.   
— Выдержит, — ответил Джейми, — мне не впервой.   
Чип прикусил губу, но сжал руку и стал двигать ей чуть быстрее. Джейми одобрительно застонал.   
— Сильнее, — запинающимся голосом попросил он.   
— Здорово, парни, — поприветствовал их подошедший со спины Кирон. — Джейми, что за порнографические звуки ты… Охренеть. Какая техника! — он положил Джейми руку на плечо, чтобы не потерять равновесие.   
— Разве он не красавчик? — сказал Джейми, подаваясь на встречу прикосновениям Кирона. — Ты только посмотри на него.   
— Это лучший Утка Говард, которого я нарисовал в своей жизни, — признался Чип. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, когда держишь ручку таким образом, то скетчи выходят гораздо удачней. Спасибо тебе, Джейми!


End file.
